Finally
by paradise17
Summary: She was a web of personality, and I couldn't wait to untangle her. AU-ish Faberry. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

This story is a complicated one to tell. Although if you think about it, it's not really a story at all. It's more of a love biography. This stuff actually happened, believe it or not and right now, it's irrelevant if we regretted anything in the beginning or towards the middle. It all ended up okay. I mean I knew it would. For one thing, I'm always right (no matter how much Quinn protests), and I got that fluttery feeling in my stomach when I first saw her. And if my obsession with musicals has done _anything_ for me, it's that I know what you're supposed to feel when you fall in love. But not like the love that you see on lame sitcoms. That's complete bullshit, if you haven't noticed before. This love has the power to make you laugh and cry over nonsense, make you feel better (or worse) about yourself, and sometimes it becomes so overwhelming that all of your inhibitions are thrown off of a cliff. So I guess love is kinda like tequila. That must be why they say that you can get drunk on love.  
Anyway, my epiphanies aside, this account of love is about me and the woman I'm destined to be with. I don't care how depressed she becomes, or how angry she might get over nothing, or how many times I have to be there for her after she's going to look in the mirror and just cry because she doesn't like what she sees. And quite honestly, I could _not_ give less fucks about what people think about us.

"Oh look, there goes the gay couple who have no friends."

"I heard the blonde one is depressed. Maybe even a little bulimic too."

"Those assholes."

Okay true, the last one would probably still be in my story even if we weren't together, but you get the picture. We walk right by those ignorant, small minded peasants and we don't give them a second thought. Or at least I don't. Sometimes Quinn will isolate herself, or she'll scream herself to sleep, or she'll pace all day until she finally lets me hold her and tell her that their opinions _don't_ matter. I prefer the latter of the three but nevertheless I always try to be there for her. Always. I've left rehearsals without explanation because she's called me and said "Everything looks sad again".  
I'm not gonna lie. I don't always enjoy taking care of her. Obviously I want to support her, but it can be challenging. There are her good days and bad days. And then there are very bad days which, upon first encounter, made me want to cry and hit myself with a rock about five million times. But I'm not leaving. I wouldn't want my life to be any different actually. It'd be boring without her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was a _**super**_ short prologue, but I promise it gets better.


	2. Chapter 1

I hadn't always known Quinn, contrary to popular belief. We met while I was working at one of my odd jobs. I didn't always have a show to work on which meant I didn't always have money coming in. The bowling alley wasn't the _lowest_ paying job in the world so I stayed until I got fed up with the boss's attitude. He has got to be the biggest asshole on the face of this earth. He completely lacked any respect towards anyone but himself and I'm not even going to get into the occasional ass grabs. But leaving wasn't in my favor at the time so I dealt with it.

However, when this hazel eyed angel walked through the dirty glass doors and walked straight up to me, I swear to God I almost fainted. She was skinnier than most people, but her extremely bold cheekbones and adorable tiny hands were so noticeable and loveable that I completely looked past her weight. (Yes, I was one of those "judge a book by its cover" people. Sue me.) And in that moment, every other good feeling I've ever had was flushed down the toilet and replaced with the moment that this blonde goddess looked into my eyes and asked where the manager's office was. And what did I do? Well I did what I do best.

I acted as uninterested as possible.

I had a habit of doing that. I shoved my feelings down and compressed them, which in turn, let out my inner douche bag. And let me tell you, the look of despondency in her eyes when I told her to find it for herself was enough to make me want to slap myself. Hard. Hard enough to leave a scar.

But this girl didn't tell me to go fuck myself, or that I was an asshole. She said thank you.

**Thank you.**

So naturally I decided there was something wrong with her and that I shouldn't get myself involved. But the way she walked, and the way she smelled, and the way she _blinked_. I knew she was something different. Something and someone that I needed to get to know.

So after she'd found the location she'd been looking for and talked with the man whom she'd been looking for at least an hour, she walked out of the alley and didn't even glance at me before doing so. I ran and when I caught up to her I stepped straight in front of her which most likely scared her because she jumped back, falling on her ass.

"Hey I- are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine. Did you need something?" She stood up gracefully and brushed herself off. Oh hot damn she had a nose ring. _And _tattoos.

"Oh, yeah. My name's Rachel. And before I give you my number and ask to take you out tomorrow, I'd like to apologize for being such a dick back there. You- you're just really pretty."

She looked completely unfazed by the compliment. Almost as if she was ignoring it.

"I'd love to go out tomorrow, Rachel. But I have to warn you, I'm an asshole and I like to fuck on the first date. Call me though," she said as she wrote her number and name on my wrist with a thick black pen she had attached to the waist of her ridiculously long, indie looking, skirt.

Quinn. Her name was Quinn.

She walked away and although she appeared like a confident badass in front of me, she showed what looked like shyness as she approached her car. This girl was definitely something I could get used to.

The next day was, not surprisingly, long. The night before was spent texting Quinn who, although we were interacting through the most non-emotional communication system, seemed very guarded.

This woman was like an intricate web of personality that I was eager to untangle. Which is why I was extremely pissed off when I caught Paul, the manager/scumbag that ran a bowling alley, talking shit about Quinn.

"She actually thought I'd hire her! I mean she seemed nicer than that Berry chick, but she had no ass! Like I'd wanna stare at that piece of nothing for six hours. _Please._"

I knew I'd be fired and jobless for at least a month but my weird possessive instinct took over and I slapped Paul straight across the face.

He seemed almost pleased when I gave him the company shirt and my khaki shorts he made me wear every day. "Have a nice day, and go fuck yourself," I mumbled as I flipped him off and walked out wearing nothing but my bra and (conveniently) my "You can't touch this" panties.

If I was going, I was going out with style.

I started my car up before throwing on an old sweatshirt I found in my trunk. Hopefully I wouldn't be pulled over, only for an officer to notice my lack of pants.

I made it home safely and forced myself to focus on Quinn, because if I didn't, I was going to hurt someone. Whether it be through a direct punch or a fit of rage. So I showered, got dressed, and made sure I had shaved adequately, keeping the girl's earlier comment in mind.

I looked fuckable. So I set out for the bar the blonde had suggested last night. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I knew I'd enjoy her.

* * *

A/N: So, this was pretty short too, but it's getting there. Bare with me.


	3. Chapter 2

She looked like she'd just gotten out of bed. Her hair was flying in all directions and it looked like it'd been….puffed. She was wearing nothing but a (very) low cut v-neck t-shirt, dark and very very tight jeans, and combat boots that made her look oh-so sexy.

She looked perfect.

I made my way over to her, adjusting my hoodie as I walked.

I didn't believe in dresses on the first date. It took me hours of preparation to look good in one and I don't like to lead the person in the wrong direction. Because let me tell you, if I looked amazing on the first date, they'd be extremely disappointed the next morning.

I tapped on her shoulder lightly to get her attention and there she was again, looking timid and sheepish.

"Hey stranger," I said with a smile.

She only grinned slightly before taking a sip of her purplish drink that I could smell had large amounts of alcohol in it, even when I was more than a foot away.

She passed me a drink similar to hers. "Try it. You might like it," she looked at me nervously. Was she nervous? Who knows. All _I_ know is that an hour later, after about 5 of those indigo concoctions and enough metal music to drive me insane, she suggested something great.

The blonde leaned up to my ear and husked lowly, "Let's go back to my place. Okay?" The way the words left her mouth was indescribable. Like a strange mixture of tension and ferocity and sensuality and fear.

Of course I agreed. I mean she could've been a serial killer and it still would've been worth it.

The date was incredible. She told me a few things about herself, but seemed so much more interested in me.

The following information was discussed:

Her name is Quinn Fabray, she has a total of 18 tattoos, her birthday is June 30th, and she has a Boston terrier that she isn't willing to get rid of. Oh and she's in 4 different kinds of therapy for eating disorders and anxiety.

After our conversation, we stumbled back to her house where she immediately kissed me, and I immediately shoved her against the wall.

She smelled wonderful. Like mint, and flowers, and warmth, and hope, and everything that was good in the world. She was even more intoxicating than the contents I downed at the bar.

Quinn was wonderful. After completely ridding herself of _every_ article of clothing and stripping me down afterward, she knocked us over onto her bed.

Even the bed smelled like her. I was surrounded in Quinn and it was glorious.

I turned us over, pinning her shoulders to the mattress as my tongue danced around her ear.

"Tell me when to stop," I whispered lowly. She smiled that same gorgeous smile and trailed her hands down my back, landing on my ass and squeezing gently.

"Stop," she said with a teasing smirk. I barely had the time to be confused before she flipped me over and dipped two fingers inside of me, pushing in and out.

"Shit, shit keep going," I pleaded. A moan erupted from my throat as I bucked my hips upward.

She felt so good. Her lips moved to my neck, as she sucked roughly, fingering me forcefully. Yes, I could definitely get used to this.

I circulated my hips around her fingers as my insides twisted in a pleasant knot.

"Fuck, Quinn. Yes," she was making me burst at the seams and I was ready to explode.

I suppose she saw my readiness because she pulled out and licked her fingers clean.

"Well that was fun."

Wait, What?

"I-I'm sorry?" I tried to catch my breath as she lay down beside me.

"Orgasm means commitment."

Again, what?

"Hold me and I'll explain," she turned on her left side, her back facing me.

"Oh. Okay." I rested my arm over her side, pressing my front against her back.

" Oh c'mon. Hold me. Don't be afraid, I don't bite."

I held her close, resting my chin on her shoulder and kissing her skin softly.

"So, please. Explain."

"So, let's say I continued and you….well you came. This could mean one of two things. The first being that you fuck me one more time and then run off, which would leave me even more damaged than I already am and alone. The second being that you stay and we continue this process for a certain amount of time before we become an 'item'. Now, although I'd prefer the latter, I barely know you. So I propose that we continue this teasing until we become friends, in which case you will ask me to become your girlfriend."

"Well I mean, I could just ask you now."

She chuckled. "No. No you don't wanna do that."

"And why not?"

"C'mere." She stood, revealing herself completely, and walked to the bathroom. Damn. That ass.

Oh shit I'm supposed to be following her. I grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around myself and trailed after her.

"Now, tell me what you see."

She revealed a cabinet filled with three rows of medication.

"Uhm, a lot of medication?"

"Exactly. I'm only on about four of these right now because I realized we'd be drinking. When I'm on all of these, my drugged up personality comes out. Like yesterday. If I'm not on any of these, my head feels normal, but I can't talk to anyone besides Luke."

"Luke?"

Quinn pointed to her grumpy looking terrier lying in the corner.

"So, I'm a mess. I said yes to going out with you because I figured you'd leave after this whole speech but you're still here."

She looked at me with this adorable look on her face. Like a confused puppy.

"Why are you still here?"

"Be my girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because you're different and you're beautiful and I want you. I want to be with you Quinn."

That's where it started. It all began with those words.

She looked into my eyes, looked at Luke, and then back at me.

"So you'll move in tomorrow?"

* * *

A/N: Tell me if you like it. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Quinn fell asleep in my arms that night after telling me her daily schedule.

_10:00: Wake up_

_10:25: Take recommended doses of medication given by Leo_

_10:48: Write_

_11:00: Sleep if headache occurs_

_12:00: Leave the rest of my day up to the universe_

"Hey," she said as she turned over to face me. Still naked, still beautiful as ever.

"Hi pretty lady."

She only blushed at my comment and I assumed her meds from last night had worn off.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm. Just a little—woozy."

"You want some water?"

"Sounds great. Can you get me the meds on the list by the mirror too?"

"Of course." I kissed her nose and stood up, walking to the bathroom still wrapped in a blanket.

"Hey. Gimme your sweatshirt."

"Okayyy?"

I tossed her my hoodie and she held it to her nose.

"Smells like you."

This girl was something else. I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Holy shit. She had 23 different prescriptions to take today.

"Hey, Quinn-"

"Call me Q."

"Okay… Q," I smiled at the self appointed nickname. "Who did you say this Leo guy was again?"

"He's my doctor. One of many. But he specializes in drugs. You know, the good kind."

" You're sure he's an actual doctor? He has you hopped up on anti-depressants 5 times a week."

"I mean I'm pretty sure."

"Do you wanna take these today? We're not going anywhere."

"I guess not. But could you get me an aspirin? My head is pounding."

"Just a question, did you eat anything yesterday after you took the pills you needed? Sometimes if your stomach is empty the drugs go all crazy and get super intense."

"I mean. Yeah. I had an apple I think."

"You should really eat then."

"Do you remember _anything_ from last night?"

"I remember your name, your tattoos, and your birthday," I walked over to her, handing her some water, "that's about it."

"I'm bulimic, and I have _very_ intense social anxiety. I told you, I'm a mess." She simply stared at me.

"I think I can handl-"

"You can handle me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It wasn't supposed t-"

"No, just stop it. This conversation is done."

"Look at me." I wasn't going to fuck anything up. Not 36 hours after I just met her.

She turned her back and I kissed her head.

"Take your meds, baby girl. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

She lay there and I walked in to the bathroom. I could do this. She's not that bad. It was simple. She was just nervous.

I took a quick shower and wrapped myself up in a towel. When I walked back out she was in the same position but her pills and water were gone. "Thank god," I thought.

I lay down next to her, holding her waist close to mine. "You alright?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You're perfect."

"I'm n-"

"You are."

"No one's ever called me that before."

"Perfect?"

"Baby….I liked it."

I smiled at her coyness. She really was perfect. I loved everything about her. I wanted to hold her forever. I could picture us together. A future. Just the thought brought me joy.

"You're pretty."

Again, she blushed. I think that I could get used to this.

"Babe I have an audition to get to at 11:30 okay? I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll be writing. Don't worry about it."

She looked sad almost. I figured she'd be fine.

* * *

I came back around 12:45.

"Q? I'm back. I brought home lunch."

I found her on the bed and she rushed over to me, knocking her laptop over. She was crying, sobbing almost. Everything was so confusing.

"Baby what's the matter? Calm down, breathe," she wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her face into my shirt. "It's alright. Come lay down with me."

I side stepped over to the bed, letting her cry on top of me.

Why was she so upset? What the hell had happened? Why did she suddenly look angry?

"I hate myself. I hate _me_. Why are you here?" She was yelling now. Her choked up whimpers were enough to flush my heart down the toilet.

"Shhhh." I tried to rub her back without crying. God, she didn't deserve to feel this way.

"Let's eat."

She mumbled against my chest, "Why waste food on me?"

"Because you're skin and bones. You're going to eat and I'm going to watch you an-"

"And you're going to get out of my house."

So I stood up, and left.


	5. Chapter 4

I stood outside her door for a good 3 hours, googling 'how to deal with social anxiety sufferers' on my phone and ignoring the glances that I got from people as they walked by.

This girl was far too amazing to let go. I'd known her for two days though. Maybe I should take it slow.

I texted her.

_4:17: Hey Q_

_4:19: I know you're in there_

_4:23: Answer me baby_

_4:42: __**What do you want from me?**_

_4:42: so you really do like being called baby_

_4:44__**: So?**_

_4:45: Come out with me tonight_

_4:46: __**Where?**_

_4:46: Wherever you want to go_

_4:49: __**Sorry I yelled at you**_

_4:50: I'm going to be yelling at you tonight so it's no big deal_

_4:51: __**and what is that supposed to mean?**_

_4:51:Don't worry about it_

_4:53: __**You're going to follow my rules when we do this.**_

_4:53: We'll see_

_4:55: __**You're going to stay at my house with me. You're going to hold me and it's going to be romantic. I expect candles. You're going to kiss me like you've never kissed anyone before and we won't talk about meds until tomorrow.**_

_4:57: What makes you think I'll be here tomorrow?_

_4:58: __**You're moving in today, remember "girlfriend"?**_

Well shit. I completely forgot about that.

_5:00: I'll be over with everything in an hour. Don't bother getting dressed._

_5:03: __**This better be worth my while.**_

_5:05: You sound doubtful_

_5:06: Fine don't answer._

I ran to my apartment and packed everything I owned.

Bed sheets, two pillows, an antique couch cover, about 18 shirts and 6 pairs of pants, the one dress I owned, the 7 candles I'd collected over the years, and any extra money I had laying around (which happened to include my grandmother's necklace that's like, 10,000,000,000 years old).

I ran downstairs with an anxious grin on my face. Everything was changing so fast. But for once in my life, I felt like this change was good.

I tossed the rusting keys at the owner of the complex and told him I'd be back the next day to clean out the fridge. My one suitcase was filled with my possessions, but the only thing that mattered to me was waiting at her own place, hopefully awaiting my arrival.

_5:48: Come to the door_

_5:51: __**It's open**_

I walked in to see the lights off and a naked Quinn lying on the floor.

"I see you followed my instructions."

She responded without even looking over at me, "Did you follow mine?"

"Of course." She frowned as I placed my bag next to the door and lit the candles in various places around the room before I began undressing.

"Damn," she said. "I was looking for a reason to kick you out."

"Well I'm here now, and I'm going to continue to follow through with your game plan."

After fully removing every article of clothing I was wearing, (which wasn't a lot) I lay next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I averted my gaze from her hair that was spread across the pillow she was laying on and stared at the ceiling where her eyes were glued.

The wall above us was covered in paint. And by the light glow of the candles I could see that the colors weren't arranged in any sort of way, and neither were the brush strokes.

"I like it," I said quietly, afraid my loud voice would ruin the moment.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of you. It's weird and different."

"You think I'm weird?"

"No of course not. But it's… neatly messy. Like you."

She turned her head and stared at me. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"It was intended to be, yes."

"I liked it." She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder, tangling her slender legs with mine.

"I like you." I muttered as I pressed my nose into her hair and gave the top of her ear a slight kiss.

"This is a good second date," she said against my skin.

"It's only been 5 minutes, monkey," I laughed faintly. This girl made my insides all warm. Maybe one day I could tell her that.

"I know. But I like it."

She lifted her eyes up to meet mine. "Monkey?"

"Hm?"

"Where'd monkey come from?"

"You remind me of a monkey."

"Please explain before I get offended."

"You're like this playful mix of happiness and…..peculiar-ness. And cuteness."

"Kiss me."

I groaned, turning over to look at her, "Ugh, do I have to?"

She must've overlooked the evident grin on my face because she moved to get up. Her muscles tensed once the words left my mouth and her face looked broken. Way to go Rachel, make the depressed girl feel worse about herself.

"Oh. N-no you don't have to I was just-"she muttered, beginning to stand up.

"Q."

"You can go if-"

"Quinn."

"I mean-"

"Quinn Fabray!" I sighed and pinched her lips shut, rolling on top of her and looking straight into those green eyes. Hm, green. I always thought they were more brownish. Either way, I smiled, and that must've given her some sort of reassurance because once my lips brushed against hers and my hand fell away from her mouth and into her hair, she didn't move away. She didn't even squirm.

"It was sarcasm," I breathed quietly against her lips.

"Oh."

"I'd be absolutely delighted to kiss the most beautiful girl ever to walk the earth."

"_Oh."_

I smiled a conserved smile and kissed her. My fist tangled in her hair because even though our exchange wasn't rough or fast or extremely sensual, everything about this felt right. I moved in sync with her, our advances were corresponding almost. Her tongue swiped over my bottom lip, sending the loveliest sensation through me. I held her delicate face in my hand and I never wanted that moment to end. But it did. And it ended with a bang.

"I love you," she blurted out against my chin, where her mouth was residing.

Neither one of us knew if it was intentional or not, but either way, we were both stunned. Probably not for the same reasons, but it still came as a shocker.

"I'm sorry?"

Then came the hyperventilation.

She looked at me as her eyes became watery and her slow breaths turned into heavy gasps. Her face was filled with panic and concern and pure pain. Everything I wish I'd never seen spread across her features. She gripped the edge of the pillowcase beneath her and as my frame rose above her, I could see her shrinking away.

"Quinn. You're fine. Listen to me; I'm sure it was just an accident. Nothing intentional. I get it. Just breathe."

She shook her head slightly, which was a sign for "No; I'm not okay."

Her gasps turned into ragged breathing as she reached for anything solid to clutch. The girl beneath me began to shake and in an instant, I could see why people assumed she needed help. Her ability to become flustered over the silliest things was impeccable.

I didn't know what to do. Until a thought crossed through my mind.

The reason she was terrified, was because she assumed I'd judge her for…whatever that was. I hadn't said anything in return which I suppose made the situation worse. This girl didn't need medication or therapy or any bullshit methods to fix her.

She needed reassurance.

* * *

A/N: Your reviews mean _the world_ to me. :)


End file.
